warriors truth or dare
by leopardtail456
Summary: so this is my first story, warriors truth or dare. I was wondering what would happen if they played and here we are. so yeah, read it and tell me what you think. thanks. rated T because it's warriors.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1- Firestar's POV-

I pull my car up next to Greystripe's dorm, checking my phone again. The text he sent earlier says _Hey, it's Grey here. Get Sand and head round mine ASAP. It's a matter of utmost importance._ Shrugging, I climb out of my car, Sandstorm right behind me. We walk up the path, sharing a confused glance. Why would Greystripe want us to come round?

I knock on the door, and I hear a muffled "wait a minute!" from inside. A few moments later, the door swings open, revealing Greystripe's face.

"Come on in," he says. "the others are already here." Cautiously, me and Sandstorm walk into the overcrowded living room. The 'others' are all sitting in a rough circle on the floor. Squirrelflight sits next to Bramblestar, leaning her head against his shoulder. Leafpool sits nearby with Crowfeather, Feathertail, Stormfur and Nightcloud, the group arguing quietly.

In the furthest corner, Ivypool relaxes next to Breezepelt, who looks really uncomfortable. Dovewing is sandwiched between Bumblestripe and Tigerheart.

The others in the room are Foxleap, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Berrynose, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brackenfur, Ravenpaw, Tawnypelt, Blackstar, Spottedleaf, Russetfur, Tallstar, Onestar, Cinderheart, Hazeltail, Half Moon, Tigerstar, Silverstream, Millie, Thistleclaw, Mistystar, Stonefur, Dustpelt, Mapleshade, Ferncloud, Cinderpelt, Oakheart, Bluestar, Snowfur, Fallen Leaves, Yellowfang, Brokenstar, Ashfur and Leopardtail.

(authors note- Leopardtail is my warrior cat, and she is tall, with blond hair and silvery-blue eyes. Oh, and if you haven't noticed yet, this is a humanized warriors story. oh, and um...sorry i put so many cats in. you'll see why later.)

I'm not even sure how Greystripe managed to get everyone in here. I guess it's lucky that he has the biggest dorm in the Thunder 'estate'. Speaking of him, I still don't know why he gathered us all here, or where he disappeared off to.

Me and Sandstorm settle down next to Lionblaze, who is talking hurridly to Cinderheart. When he notices us, he spins round.

"Hey Firestar! Thanks for putting me on the basketball team."

"Yeah, well you're one of the best players we have."

Lionblaze grins. "So... Do _you_ know why everyone was invited here?"

I shake my head. "No idea whatsoever." I twist round as I hear a commotion from the doorway; just in time to spot Greystripe fall through, landing in a heap on the carpet. As everyone laughs he stands up, muttering under his breath.

"Okay guys, I bet you're all wondering why I called you here." There are quite a few nods and cries of ' Yes! '. "well," he continues, "Welcome to the Warriors High truth or dare!" I roll my eyes. Of course. _This is Greystripe's worst idea yet, _I think, _and it isn't going to be pretty._ "And," our host adds, "there is no escape!" He runs out and I hear the sound of a lock clicking.

Thistleclaw leaps up. "Are you kidding me? I'm trapped here with these idiots?" He starts slamming his head aginst the nearest wall. There is a collective shrug.

"what are we waiting for? Lets get this party started!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I got two reviews! I mean it's not a lot, but thanks for the support. Oh, and from now on, if you send me a dare (or a truth) for a warrior cat, saying who you want to do it and what it is, I'll put it in.**

**P.S, I need a couple of your own warriors to appear in some of the next chapters. So send me some**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own warriors.**

** Now, to the story...**

Chapter 2- Greystripe's POV-

I can't believe my plan worked! Everyone came, and Warriors high truth or dare has begun!

"Mwahahahahah," A bunch of the others stare at me like I'm insane as I settle into the circle. "Okay, let's lay down the rules. These," I hold up two tins and a timer. "Are the group dare and forfeit boxes. You already know what a forfeit is, but a group dare will occur every time this timer buzzes. Any amount of people can be selected for a group dare and there are no forfeits or backing out in one. Right, let's play!"

I spin the bottle lying on the floor in the center of the circle. It whirls around, and I stifle a laugh as people flinch back from it. It takes a while to stop, but eventually lands on Ivypool. She sighs and mutters something.

"Okay Ivy, truth or dare?"

"I think I might take a truth, Grey."

I dramatically collapse on the floor. "No...Fun...Left...In the...World.." A few people laugh. The others just look mildly amused. "Okay whatever. Which 'dark' student do you think is hottest, and why?"

Ivypool shoots a death glare at me, and I stick my tongue out. "Do I _have_ to answer?" I just point to the forfeit box. "Right... Um, technically Breezy," The long-haired boy scowls at the nickname. "Is still a Wind student, sooo, I pick Hawkfrost. Because y'know, he's gorgeous. But I wouldn't date him. He's a horrible person."

Breezpelt wraps his arm around Ivypool while Hawkfrost flexes. "Okay, now my turn to spin." Ivypool grabs the bottle. I wonder who the next 'victim' will be. The bottle doesn't spin half as long this time, landing on Hollyleaf.

"Holly, truth or dare?" The girl thinks for a moment. "Truth."

"What is your most embarrassing memory?"

Hollyleaf pales. "I don't want to say." Everyone leans in. The story must be good if it's that embarrassing. The whole room boos when she picks a forfeit.

"Why would you do thisss," I hiss, "We wantsss to know your secretssssssss. What's your forfeit?"

" I-I have to kiss the person to my left. On the lips!" She wails. To her left sits Berrynose, easily the most flirtatious boy in school. He grins at Hollyleaf, earning a snarl from Fallen Leaves. Grimacing, Hollyleaf leans in and kisses Berrynose.

When she pulls back, Berrynose stares blankly at her. "Are you okay, Berry?" He just nods.

"So pretty..."

Hollyleaf ignores Berrynose's descent into madness, and gives the bottle a good spin. It passes me a couple of times, but always keeps going onwards. When it lands though, it's almost as bad as if it had landed on me. It's the girl I once went out with, but now hate. Millie.


End file.
